With or Without You
by XMystiqueX
Summary: Set a few weeks after the beach scene in X Men: First Class. Erik feels lost without Charles and cannot escape from the memories of his past. A visitor tries to help him discover his true identity, but only Erik can confront his demons.


**After watching First Class I've fallen into the X Men trap. The movie was amazing and the relationship between Erik and Charles was just displayed perfectly. This is my first fan fiction, hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>In the palm of his left hand he held the disc-shaped metallic object. Like everything in the world Erik came into contact with, he was unable to preserve the elegance of the item since when he had first received it. So many times he had watched it melt through his fingertips meaning the carefully etched Nazi symbol and the bird of prey were almost unrecognisable. Although, even though it was disintegrating in front of his eyes, Erik had everything he needed to know about it stored and locked up in the confines of his memory. He knew more about this item than he did about himself. Its weight, its origins and its destiny that he had mapped out for it and it had been successful in completing. Erik had crafted the new thick coating of black, replacing the sparkling silver by himself. It almost seemed as though he had picked the smallest paint brush imaginable and delicately rotated the brush to distribute splashes of black, making half the coin lose its glow. Instead it was the dried blood of the person he hated more than any other.<p>

Such a simple object, although to him it had been the focus of almost everything he had struggled to achieve. The coin ultimately caged him in remembering the objective of his existence, and thus: he had it to thank because now he had power. Now he was able to push his strength. Now he could trust his instincts to kill. At first he was powerless at the mercy of everyone else but himself. However, now he had became his own master.

When he and the Brotherhood of Mutants had left that day, Erik was depended upon to find somewhere for them to survive, hide from the rest of humanity and to figure out what their next objectives would be. He knew Charles would be recruiting mutants, training them to discover and regulate their powers, and thus: he would have to track down his own followers, create his own army. Emma was the female equivalent of Charles, but much more: she could help Erik find mutants except, unlike Charles, she also had the extraordinary ability to turn her body into pure white diamond meaning she could attack and protect herself when humans and mutants came to destroy them.

Although, not all human mutants believe that the homo sapiens would welcome them, rather the complete opposite. Now that the Government knew about them, they would try and find naïve people like Charles and hunt down every last mutant until they became extinct. They will act the same as the Nazi's. Although, it is the mutants who are the next stage of evolution and so Erik has no choice but to nurture them and strengthen them to fight and overrule, but Charles doesn't see it as that. He thinks mutants should exist to worship at the feet of the humans. That they should do their best to prove to the humans that they were good enough for their upper class standards. Stupid.

If individuals with abilities began to rise up and fight for equality the CIA would pounce on them and lock them up before any ignorant humans had the opportunity to discover that they were not the superior race in existence. But, it's much better to stand up to the humans than living in fear of them when it should be them fearing us, Erik thought.

The honey-brown colour of the four walls surrounding Erik reminded him of his room in the Xavier's mansion. He had adopted this room when his brothers first took over the three floored manor, giving the owners the choice to either vacate and tell no one or die. They chose the safer option. The manor was nothing like Xavier's school, but it was a place where the CIA would hopefully not think to look for them. As he lay down on the soft duvet he couldn't resist thinking about the place where he once considered home. He could still remember the décor of the mansion. He could still remember the black piano in the lounge which Charles would play every night, quite badly in-fact, although he claimed that if he wasn't determined to help other mutants, he would become the next Mozart. It was the one place where he truly felt accepted, where he had first learned that he could do much more with his power than what he first expected. The place thrived in memories which Erik never did want to forget.

Like always, he couldn't help but let his mind drift off. He allowed the piece of circular metal to leave the comforts of his warm hand and he levitated it above his head, making it revolve as though it was dancing in the clouds. His helmet was a way of making sure that Charles could never enter his mind only, for once, he wished he would. He took it off and placed it on a writing desk beside his bed and rubbed the sweat which unveiled itself dripping down from his forehead.

He could hear muffled voices echoing up from the dining room, but he made them stop. This too followed with all the noises of the night outside falling silently to a halt. Erik needed to focus his mind. A wise man once told him that a combination of both rage and serenity was key in allowing true concentration. He closed his eyelids and began to make all the images swimming around in his brain fade an fade until, just like he was adjusting the switches of binoculars to gain a clear view, he zoomed in on the specific memory he was searching for.

That's when he began to hear it. The scream. The cry. The pain. How one ear splitting sound could make every nerve in Erik's body quiver, make his heart race on end and his bones break, was beyond him. Although, he knew this emotional rush would haunt in his soul for all eternity.

He could make it stop if he wanted too. Head downstairs, talk, listen, place his arm around the most beautiful mutant that he had ever met and kiss her exquisite skin - the colour of the deepest oceans - and start to give his team some directions. But he didn't want to think of the future, he wanted to remain in the regrets of the past. What is worse was that he couldn't help but want to feel that valuable emotion penetrate through his system as he escaped back into his mempry which still feels like a fantasy from a surrealists art work.

The piercing into Charles spine also punctured a hole through Erik's body, which burned through his skin, turns his blood to ice and wrapped around his heart, causing all the hunger in himself to be the predictor and to kill all the worthless homo sapiens, the emotion of such hatred that it is not possible to control the energy in one individual, to leave his body instantly. His mentor, partner and friend needed him.

While Erik watched Charles fall to the floor he to released all reluctance and sank with him. He knew all things had changed. This was never meant to happen. Erik contemplated if it would have been better if he had never been given the opportunity to kill Shaw. He then would not have been overwhelmed with such power to kill all those that wanted to see them dead. Or, maybe it would have been better if Charles had allowed him to drown that day, bringing his creator along with him. At least then Charles would not have been physically hurt. But, unlike some mutants, he does not have the ability to turn back the clocks, therefore: he had no choice but simply to do his best to make Charles safe.

The warmth of the sun and the sand made his skin tingle and he felt faint as he dropped behind Charles and placed his hand on his back, where the bullet had sunken into his skin, and ripped the vital piece of destructible metal out of his tissue. He cradled his friend in his arms and watched as his breath became more rapid. "I'm so sorry" he whisped to the only person who ever understood what he was capable of. He knew everyone else was watching him as the banging of explosives rippled through the air. He wanted him and his friend to just be left in that moment motionlessly together forever with no onlookers. He could think of a way out of this. If they just stopped speaking, trying to interfere, looking at them.

"I said back off!" He bawled to the mutants before drawing his attention back to Charles. We can get through this he thought, before realising that Charles could not hear him. Seeing Charles almost drain out of consciousness he has no choice except to allow his divided thoughts to seep into the air. However, a force so strong, worse than killing thousands of people, that Erik had never felt before focused on one individual. This force erupting inside him, a thirst so intense to kill the women who had damaged the one he loved. As far as he knew, Moira Kinross MacTaggert would never survive to see the setting of the sun.

In that moment the pressure changed. The harmonious rhyme of the blood dipped German coin altered its beat. He could feel it in the centre of his sub-conscious mind. Time had barely lapsed before he automatically sprang up, reached forward and dug his sharp claws into the warm flesh of a neck. The power surged through his fingertips as he searched for the metal in the individuals body, to disintegrate all of its living matter. He focused on the vital element of iron so that the red blood cells would not be able to transfer oxygen throughout the body and thus: resulting in the trespassers death.

If someone had found out where they lived then that would be it. They'd have to escape right there before others came. He wasn't ready for that. He had told his brothers to tell no one of their hideout. There was only one person, excluding those living in the house, who knew where they were living and with no hint of a fight back he opened his eyes to be faced with his worst greatest ally.

"That's not the best way to welcome a friend, Erik." Charles voice spoke jokingly into the silent air.

Erik straightened up on his bed and looked at the one person he feared to face. But, fear seemed to disintegrate in his presence and he indulged in a new emotion of grace. It felt as though he was lost in one of Charles's mind bend scenarios. Something just didn't feel right, but he couldn't place his finger on it. How could Charles possibly have gotten in? Why had no one came to warn him about his presence? Why was he even here? Every thought in Erik's mind seemed to vanish though when he noticed what Charles was sitting on.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" He heard a unfamiliar voice ask. Until he realised that it was himself who had formed the words and whispered the dried sentence. It felt as though his mind had been placed in a blender as he looked at his now vulnerable friend. However, he was still holding a dignified pose, his fashion sense remained sickening, and his humour didn't seem to have changed: still the same Charles Xavier. But it looked as though his eyes had grown in years.

"Who did this to you?" Erik's voice boomed as he jolted up, searching around the room as though expecting the enemy to appear and finish Charles off.

Erik couldn't believe that someone could do this to such an innocent man. Why would someone want to hurt him? What could Charles have possibly done? The world started turning and Erik could feel the sick rise up to his throat when he realised what had happened.

"I think you already know the answer." Charles softly spoke.

Erik didn't know what to do. He could feel his heart begin to slice and sink to the bottomless pit of his stomach, except he felt as though he was going to bring it back up again. Make his heart wrench out of his lips. He lost contact with the white wheelchair and found himself on the ground, gagging. Just waiting for the blood to start dripping down. He had done this to his best friend. Left him paralysed. Never again would he ever be able to stand, to walk, to feel the freedom of the wind blowing in his hair as he ran. How could he ever let go of this regret? How could their friendship ever withstand such betrayal? What if he had come here to get his revenge? Erik shot up, getting ready to attack, or to call for back up, unless the ambush had already begun.

At Erik's rough movements Charles spoke quickly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Erik wanted to look at Charles but he couldn't help his eyes avert back to the chair. "I thought they were going to save you. I put my trust into them helping you. If I knew that was going to happen I would have brought you with us, I would have done everything to help you, mend you. I never wanted this to happen." There was so much he wanted to say, but he could not communicate everything he wanted across with words.

Charles gave a heavy sigh before replying, "I know. There was nothing they could do. They did try their best."

"I would have done better." Erik injected, pacing around the room grabbing strands of his black hair in despair, trying to punish himself.

"I could have got one of the best doctors on Earth to look at you. I could have found a mutant who would have healed you." Erik fell silent and walked back towards his friend a spring in his step as ideas came flying into his brain. "We could do it now. You or Emma could find a mutant and get them to sort you out."

"It's to late." Charles grieved. Erik's face fell, but he wasn't going to surrender.

"No, listen to me. If we can just get a mutant with healing powers. Or if we just travel back in time and we don't let that women shot you, we can make you walk again." Hope was racing through Erik's body and he turned towards the door. "Wait here, I'll go and fetch Emma."

Before Erik could move though the warmth of a firm hand wrapped around his own and pulled him back. He allowed Charles to guide him to his bed and he sat down while Charles sat directly in front of him.

"We can't go changing what happened now Erik. The events that have taken place were what was meant to happen. We can't alter the past." Erik let Charles fingers slide out of his own and he gently placed the tips of his fingers on his high cheek bones and with his thumbs he brushed from the bottom of his eyelashes, where his eyes and nose intersects to the opposite corner of his eyes. Charles hands left his face and Erik too touched the bottom of his eyes. They were wet. He hadn't realised he had began crying and water still continued to flow.

"Don't feel hurt by what's happened to me. Don't feel regret over this."

"I don't." Erik denied protestingly. "It wasn't me that done this, it was her." The anger in his memory had returned to the present. "I'm gonna bloody cut that bitches throat. I should have done it will I had the chance, you shouldn't have stopped me."

Charles straightened up in his chair. The equanimity that he had once shown was replaced by a cold violence, making all the warmth in the room quickly fade.

"MacTaggert was trying to protect everyone on those ships, she was trying to protect me, in a way she was even trying to protect you, from the monster you were becoming, from the monster you have become." Charles deeply sighted before whispering solemnly, "It was you who done this to me." The tone in his voice made Erik want to crumble. He couldn't bare to see his friend disappointed in what he had done. Although, he still didn't want to come to terms with it. Yes, he understood that it was partly his fault that Charles was shot but he could not survive with the fact he had left him crippled.

"I would never do something like this to you." Erik objected. It was worthless arguing though. He knew it was his fault. Blaming MacTaggert was his only option to escape from this confrontation. It almost felt as though he was being interrogated by the bad cop to surrender and confess to the crime he hadn't committed. Although, the tables had been turned and the accusation was true. Charles grabbed hold of both his hands and rested them on Erik's knee.

"Look at me Erik." He didn't want to face him, but he knew he had no choice and thus: lifted his head to be faced with his piercing blue eyes. "I know you don't want to have this bearing down on you. However, you have to realise it was you. I'm sorry Erik, it is because of you that I'll never walk again."

Erik felt the tense which had wrapped around his legs, arms and heart begin to release its grip and he gasped in as much air as his lungs could possibly muster. It felt as though he was he was being allowed to breath for the first time. Charles was the one who had picked him up when he felt that all hope was gone and in a way, he had been able to do it again by making him face up to the truth.

"I've missed you." Erik couldn't stop himself from saying. It was true. He had felt lost without being with his friend and he was scared that he would never see him again. He hated the thought of losing him. Even though a certain part of their relationship would always remain unrecoverable.

"Likewise." Charles agreed and with that it seemed that all had been forgiven. Although, Erik knew he would never forgive himself.

That's when Erik noticed that Charles was holding his most prized possession in his hands, delicately flicking it around and following the design with his right thumb.

"It could do with a little wash, don't you think?" He claimed as he used his nail to scrape of some of the dried blood, but having little success.

"Very subtle Charles." Erik grinned but with Charles persistence he continued, "I'll have to take it off you if you don't stop that. I think it looks remarkably beautiful, just the way it is."

Erik was unable to determine if the frown that had appeared on Charles face, although he tried to hide it, was due to concentrating on the coin or by Erik's last remark.

"My, how two great minds can have such perpendicular opinions." Charles chuckled nervously, only confirmed Erik's fear that he was worried about him. He always used humour as a way to calm the mood. He was really bad at that, thinking that people were ignorant towards him.

"For someone so clever, they can be extremely dumb at times." Eric retorted. He could feel droplets of sweat on the back of his neck as he leaned in closer to look at his coin, perching on the edge of his bed. Reactively he scratched at the back of his chestnut hair. Doubt made his hands go stiff as he lingered at his neck. Charles was able to access his own mind.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to read your mind." Charles reassured, although it seemed he just did. "In the last few weeks you've not heard a peep from me. Do you really thing I'm going to begin now? Particularly when I'm with you?"

Erik still hesitated in picking up Shaw's helmet, but thought otherwise. He trusted Charles and he didn't want to do anything to hurt him, or make him leave. And anyway, if he were to access his mind he would just witness a collage of mixed thoughts. Focusing back on Charles again, he needn't not have worried because it was clear that his anxiety towards Erik was faraway as he was lost in the coin. Concentrating in such a manner that it seemed as though he too was trying to block everything out, just like Erik had mastered earlier. He was fascinated by his observation and knew he should remain silent, but he couldn't resist.

"What are you trying to achieve?" Erik asked bluntly.

"Psychometry." With Erik's glazed stare Charles continued. "Recently I've been using objects as a way to communicate with people from their memories."

"But you're already able to access anyone's mind. Is this really necessary?" Eric paused before finishing, "Maybe you've already reached the limits of your power?"

"There are always ways to exceed your limits Erik, you of all people should no that." He looked up and smiled, before bringing the coin up to his eyes, as though inspecting it through a magnifying glass. "I can see the past, except hopefully this will help me to unlock the future."

Erik fought with himself to remain silent again. Being able to see the future did seem like a cool power. Although, quite frankly it seemed impossible. Not everything in live can be set out in stone. It made sense that Charles wanted to make his ability more strong, more adaptable, especially when he admitted it himself that he possessed a power that not even he could match. But still it irritated Erik that he was using his coin. It seemed just like a kick up the ass that even though he wont read his mind directly, he would find other ways in doing so. It also enraged him that Charles in a way was cheating, trying to explore ahead. Possibly he could be lying about being able to read the future, trying to find a way to get at him, to annoy him – if that was his tactic then it was working - although he wasn't sure yet.

The only noise breaking the silence was the notion of the gears inside the grandfather clock as they made the hands move simultaneously matching the ticking of time. Charles looked up for what seemed the first time in centuries. With water almost streaming like fountains through his eyelids, he looked swiftly to the metal bars of the clock and at that Erik brought time to a halt. Creating both calmness and peace.

Charles nodded in a grateful gesture before rubbing at his eyes, "You and your ability seem to be working in such a co-operating manner. It's magical." He marvelled merrily with a glint in his eye. Until his face broke and he looked sadly at Erik "But, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Your mutation is good, although only if your using it for the right reasons."

"And your point is?"

"You know Erik." Charles paused before speaking once more. "Are you taking good care of my sister?"

Erik laughed darkly, "Way to change the subject." He rolled his eyes before answering the question, "Of course I am. Much better than you ever were." He added smugly.

"Charming," Charles replied.

"Well, obviously I'm going to take care of her. She means the world to me."

"Really now?" he quizzed, before leaning in forward. "I know you think that your doing the right thing, but maybe leading her down this path is a mistake. I know she wants to feel brave and confident in her skin, in her own blue skin. However it's never too late for her to join us, and you too, for that matter."

Erik could tell that it was mostly for his benefit rather than hers,"You missing her?"

"More than you could ever imagine." Charles sighed. "If you give me the opportunity I can really try and help her."

"Mystique doesn't need help," Erik was starting to feel irritated by his blatant ignorance, "if she wanted to have left she would have done so long ago, she is more independent than you give her credit for. I'm sorry Charles but she's really doing ok with out you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Erik questioned. He watched as the dashes of scarlet began to appear on his usually ghost like tinted cheeks and he deeply frowned, his eyebrows creased. Erik sighed, "What are you doing here Charles?"

"You know, I was just passing by. Thought I would pop in for a visit, see how you were getting on." Erik raised his left eyebrow. "OK, young Raven wanted me to come and talk to you." He confessed. "She says she's worried about you. That your not acting yourself. Well, obviously your not being who you should be, but it seems as though you are haunting in sorrows. She thought having me around would strengthen you. I don't know why I should help you, to be honest." Charles confessed. "It's like encouraging my own enemy." He laughed.

"And she told you this?" Erik doubted that Mystique would confined all her concerns to Charles, especially after she chose him.

"Yes, yes she did. I wasn't intercepting her thoughts Erik. When you sent her up to me two weeks ago, I could tell something was bothering her and she told me. I've had to tell her a few things Erik. I've had word that the highest officials in the army and the CIA know that it was us, specifically you, who was going to blow up their ships. Yes, the rest of the world has been left in the dark with their conspiracy theories, but their clever. Soon the entire nation will know of our existence. You have to get your head out of the clouds and be careful."

"That's the thing Charles I want the world to know about us. I want mutants to rise and not hide. I'll be fine. It's yourself you should be worrying about. You think their your friends who are going to be there for you and protect you, their not. Once they've finished using you, they'll kill you, just like every other mutant."

"My friend, isolating yourself will only cause more problems. They want to hunt you down Erik. What you done on the beach could have wiped them all out. Anger can drive a person to do things they thought they were incapable off. You have to listen to me when I say that they can very easily hire someone special and get them to find you, and if that is the cause they will stop you. Right now, they don't want society to know about us and if they believe that you are the next in line in destroying this time of great prosperity, they will have no choice but to end you."

Erik knew what the Government were like. However, still Charles just couldn't accept the way they worked. Maybe he had been wrong to tell Charles of where they were situated. The CIA knew they were friends, if they could get to Charles that would lead them straight to himself and his brothers.

"I'll never tell them where your hiding Erik. I would never turn you over, as long as you do the same for us. Agreed? " Charles said, as though reading his mind.

Erik felt relief wash over him before confirming,"Agreed."

Charles eyes feel back to the coin which he was tightly gripping in his hand, making his knuckles snow white."You know she does love you a lot."

"Are we really still going to have this conversation?" Eric whined. Charles nodded. "Look, even though you are capable of entering her mind, even though you promised never to do so, I'm starting to understand her more than you ever did. You never did realise why she was acting so differently, why there came a time when you couldn't understand her." Charles looked up at Erik then. Twirling the coin around in his fingers. Erik waited for him to reply, but he remained gravely silent.

"She was in love with you Charles and not just in a sibling kind of way. It was you Charles. And it probably always will be."

Charles leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Erik sometimes you need to really open your eyes and see what's right in front of you. Of course I now realise that she loves me, but I know her love for you holds no boundaries. I tried so hard for her to come back to me, except she wont leave your side. Her eyes are set on you.

"I know you believe that you have discovered your identity, your purpose. Still, nevertheless no one ever stops finding themselves and eventually you will realise that. Although by then it might be too late for you to stop. You said it yourself that we are the better men. It's not to late to show it. There's such a good side to you that your scared to let through."

"Right now I am the better man Charles. I'm trying to do the best thing for our generation. I'm trying to give us the equalities we deserve. Those homo sapians cannot be trusted, they'll just manipulate you then discard you. You believe that everyone is like Moira. Their not. Don't you remember? They were going to kill us all, and if it wasn't for me they would have. That's your biggest flaw: you always want to see the good in people, never the bad. They hate us.

"Are you really that naïve to believe that we are going to be able to interact with humans naturally, without hiding away from our true identities and be accepted? A war is coming. Mystique had to hide who she truly was for the whole of her life and you wanted her to do that. But, it's fine for you, your appearance is normal. Of all people it's you who wants to be apart of this corrupt world. I'm sorry Charles, I just can't understand how you believe people will accept us."

"Some will, and some will not. Everyone has a choice Erik, and I know that many will want to end us, but others will encourage us. We are the next stage of evolution. Science can only begin to uncover what is happening and faith and all other beliefs will be thrown into a never-ending whirlwind when everyone has discovered the truth. It will be tough, at first. Nevertheless, there will come a time when humans and mutations work together in harmony. War and segregation does not have to be an option."

"Although, it seems to be chosen more frequently these days." Erik smirked. "Another arrogant boy who was forced to grow up in such hardship who too went by the first name of Charles and he was the creator of the natural selection theory. Don't you remember? You taught me it, 'survival of the fittest'. We are now the dominant species, all the weak humans will start to weed out. That's what their scared of. They will always fear us. War won't be a choice Charles, it will be the only option."

"It's not about who is more powerful. Yes, we are a part of a new species which can gradually only become larger, better, more understood. Nevertheless, the human race is still key. They cannot be eradicated." Charles sighed before adding, "The good guy always wins, Erik."

"Aber der Bösewicht hört nie auf." He replied.

"My friend, I don't believe that you are a villain."

"That's one thing we agree on Charles, we both thing we are good. We both believe we are fighting for the right cause. Can it be possible for both of us to be good? In the end there is always one who comes out on top. Only time will tell." Erik laughed darkly before adding, "We are starting to sound like one of them clichéd superhero movies."

"Yes, we are a writers muse, a fantasy brought to life. Mr Tolkien will have a field day." Charles too laughed, before his lips rested back into a tight horizontal position and his expression returned to one of seriousness.

Charles released the tight grip he had on the coin and moved his left arm to the side and started to toss it back and forward, from arm to arm. With each drop it seemed as though the weight was becoming heavier and heavier, with his arm being forced down more than the last. Erik thought that if it continued there would be no stopping until his arms reached the hard wooden floor.

"Your cunning though," Charles began, "more intelligent than you realise. I think even you know inside that your determination to do right is ultimately having the opposite effect and you are making a bad decision that you will regret. You think that your doing good isolating mutants from the rest of the world. What are you going to do? Raise an army? Kill the humans? It is you that is becoming the Nazi's that you despised. It's you who will be giving out orders.

"These days it feels as though Shaw has arose from the dead and replaced his mind with yours. It seems you both want the same things and that scares me. You never wanted it to end like this."

"That's where your wrong about me Charles. You always knew what my aims were. I am the same as my creator and no one, not even you, can stop that." Instinctively Erik shot his coin back into his own hand. The warmth piercing his palm reached boiling point and thick droplets of raven black and shining silver began to bubble. He could feel it melting into his own palm so he raised it, making it swerve through his fingers. The smell of burning metal filled all his senses and he drowned in luxury. That smell made him feel as though he was in control. This was his element. Erik felt as though he was superior and this eased his confidence.

"Did you ever work out its future?" He quizzed. He was trying to stop the metal from becoming completely damaged all together, but it was taking a long time to slow down.

"Tragic." Charles murmured. Erik had to lean in further to Charles's lips to try and hear what he was saying, although it still seemed as though he was having to try and lip read.

"I can't understand you?"

"That," Charles pointed at the coin, "is a tragedy. Past, present and future. There's so much sorrow in this world Erik, such pain is shown and more pain is destined to follow." He stopped for a moment until finishing, "The owner is the one who suffers the most. 214782: such a young boy, thrown into such a chaotic world."

Charles eyes lingered for a moment until resting on his own. It seemed as though the pain that Erik felt inside was being projected into Charles captivating eyes. He knew that the whole visit was resulting in this.

"It doesn't have to be this way." Charles said, his timing couldn't be any-more perfect. He pronouncing every syllable in such a way that Erik felt as though maybe things could be different. Maybe he had the opportunity to work together with Charles.

But, no, sadly Erik was already a few steps ahead and he had too many motives for his decision to now be altered. He needed to be brave and not sink down like the Titanic by Charles's pity. This technique might have worked to Charles advantage when Eric was younger, less wise, weak. His students would agree with each of his commands, however, he wasn't a student, in his own way he too was a Professor.

He realised that his definition of good, was what Charles considered the opposite. Such ideas could never be compromised or persuaded. They had no choice, but to remain separated, although bounded by such a powerful force where hatred and love intertwined so defiantly that it was difficult to know which line was which.

"Just face it Charles, we'll never be able to see eye to eye on this. We want entirely different things, you said it yourself. That's what makes it all the more interesting."

"I didn't meant it like that." Charles spluttered. "There's still a chance we can work together you and me. All of us fighting together for the same cause. Be a team, help everyone else who is special to control their power and be in harmony. You know its not meant to be like this."

Charles spitting words into his ear, stringing along sentences which Erik was finding it difficult to follow. Some words he grasped, but for the majority his mind was lost somewhere else, back to the day of his mothers death, the day he couldn't control his power. It was his fault that she died, he had the opportunity to stop it but he couldn't.

Confusion overwhelmed him and so he had no choice but to pull back and slam himself across to the cupboards. He could feel pain both mentally and physically, taking control over the majority of his actions and thoughts. His heart and head were pounding. He could feel the beat racing in his eardrums. Banging and banging in such a loud, changeable rhythm it felt as though he was a drummers instrument.

"Your wrong Charles. We'll never be able to work together." He tried to speak out dignified, although it came across as a cry. Blood was melting in his mouth. He could taste the metal burning down his throat.

"You need to face yourself, Erik." Charles continued as though he had never spoke, rolling his wheelchair across the floor towards him.

His body didn't feel connected to his brain. Shaking. Numb. This energy he couldn't control. He could hear the scraping of metal around the room as it flew into walls, crashing across the floor and penetrated through the windows. He couldn't stop it.

"You were hurt, left with no one and obviously hatred made you determined to justify the killing of your mother. She would have been murdered anyway, even if you had made that coin move." Deafening and roaring. Battering and clashing. The force was becoming stronger, he could hear the wheelchair being pulled backwards as it smacked on broken glass – making it break into even smaller pieces - and continued edging closer and closer to the window.

_Calm your mind, Erik. _He could feel the presence of his friend swerve through his subconscious. It enraged him how someone could manipulate and enter his own thoughts. The one thing a person should have a right to is themselves, but Charles had the power to change all that. Charles power of mind seemed greater than his of strength.

Erik had his knees up to his chin, his arms wrapped around his legs, his head faced down. He didn't want to confront Charles because he was scared what he would do to him if he looked up.

Suddenly, his friends voice started to become louder and louder. He couldn't tell if it was from a interior or exterior direction. _Listen to me, calm your mind. Remember, rage and __serenity. You need to stop this. _Thunderous wind was howling like a tornado - tearing down walls, clawing at pictures, swiping at ornaments. Still he could hear wheels rotating on shards of ice like structures. He didn't want to harm Charles again. He didn't want to be the cause of even more pain.

He knew he needed to focus. He needed to think about his mother. A memory that Charles had found for him which Erik thought he had lost, but the want to look up felt stronger than the objective to try and control what was going on around him. It felt that his mind had shattered like the pieces of glass splintered on the floor. The only way to protect his friend was by pulling him to safety. Before he could bring up the courage to moved he felt a hand press against his right knee. A slender hand squeezing, comforting, trying to reassure and encourage.

His instincts could tell that something was wrong. Something had changed. Was it that the the room now seemed to be deadly quite? The taste of metal had dried up on his lips? The strength of the fingers wrapped around his knee cap? The sound of a being crouching down beside him?

"I know that killing him did not bring you peace, it doesn't take a mind reader to work that out." A voice he knew all to well spoke truthfully.

He had no choice but to open his eyes. He was faced by the same skin tone, black hair, dignified angelic structure, although he instantly noticed the flaw to this beautiful creature. He soaked in the mystic colours straight in front of him. The colour was melting, trying to fight back to a hazel blue but was unable to control itself. The blue darkness was being swept away by the setting suns and he was locked in the hypnotic trance of two golden eyes.


End file.
